The invention relates in particular to vehicle seat frames, and is an improvement in or a modification of the invention described in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,886.
In my said U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,886 the seat frame comprises a base frame, a pad suspended across the base frame by means of two rows of tension spring members which extend from opposite sides of the base frame for connection with the corresponding side edges of the pad, and an edge frame mounted above the base frame on jack spring members which extend upwardly and outwardly from the side edge regions of the pad and are secured at their upper ends to said edge frame.
The object of the present invention is, again, to provide a seat frame which has a sprung edge of improved form and which may be covered by a plastics sheet or the like without the necessity of providing a shaped foam-plastic or latex moulding.